Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a transmission for a vehicle that reduces deterioration of shifting ability, including a backward pulling effect.
Description of Related Art
An automated manual transmission can provide convenience for a driver, similar to an automatic transmission, by providing an automatic shifting by means of an actuator while a vehicle is driven and can contribute to improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle while maintaining power transmission efficiency higher than an automatic transmission.
However, for an automated manual transmission based on a synchro-mesh type shifting mechanism, there is necessary a period where power from an engine is disconnected while automatic shifting is performed by an actuator that shifts gears, so torque is decreased and the shifting ability is deteriorated resulting in, for example, a backward pulling effect of the vehicle when shifting.
In order to solve these problems, a technology of selectively transmitting power from an engine to an output shaft by selecting a power transmission path from the engine, depending on the driving states of a vehicle, by providing a planetary gear set between the engine and a synchro-mesh type shifting mechanism has been proposed.
Further, a related art as another example, “Power train for a hybrid electric vehicle with automated manual transmission” has been proposed.
However, this technology requires two monitors to reduce deterioration of shifting ability, so the manufacturing cost and weight of a transmission increase.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.